The Two Step in the Mystery of Life
by Breeoxox
Summary: Bella's a ballet teacher with a bad past. Edward's a only father and the most famous doctor in Phoenix. What happens when Edward's daughter goes to Bella's ballet class?
1. First Meetings

**I don't own Twilight! ****L**

EPOV

I awoke to a bouncing on my bed. When I opened my eyes I saw my kids, Elizabeth and Anthony bouncing on top of me with huge grins.

"Wake up Daddy!!" they screamed.

Elizabeth is nine while Anthony was six and they were obviously excited about today. Elizabeth's shoulder length bronze curls bouncing as she jumped on my bed and light ice blue eyes dancing with excitement while she grinned down at me. Anthony's light brown hair in disarray and his green eyes glowed as he tried, unsuccessfully to get me out of bed. Why were they excited? Elizabeth was going to start her ballet classes and Anthony is going to start his kung fu classes down at their new school.

After a quick shower I was off with two kids in the backseats bouncing with excitement. When I pulled up they almost sprinted out the door before I called to them. They walked back reluctantly.

"Guys, remember to be on your best behavior and share and I might be picking you up late because of patients."

"Yes, Daddy" they said in unison then skipped off.

I drove slowly to work drinking my cup of coffee on the way. It was hard to be the father and the mother for them. Their mother-THAT woman- was somewhere off in Iraq with Flounce her new husband and didn't give a shit about us. Why did I love her in the first place? An adopted girl in Chicago I guess I felt pity for her I think. Why I married her I don't remember. Why did I? Well that Bitch -excuse my language- cheated on me with some bastard who works at a garage and they got married and left me with our children. I had to take them, it wasn't like SHE was going to do it.

I pulled into the hospital and sighed. And so the day begins….

BPOV

"Ella! What did I say about Tinkerbelle being on the couch?" I scowled my 9 year old daughter who was joyfully playing with our white yorkie-poo puppy, Tinkerbelle. Ella looked up at me with her light brown orbs filed with apology.

"Sorry Mommy." she said as she stood on the couch to kiss my cheek, her waist length soft chocolate brown hair tickling my cheek lightly.

"It's okay sweetheart. Go get dressed for school while I make some chocolate pancakes." I smiled with her little face broke out into a grin, as I knew how much she loved them. She then skipped happily out the room with Tinkerbelle following closely behind her. I went into the kitchen to get started on breakfast when I felt something on my foot. I fought the flex to kick it off and I looked down to see my 6 month old baby, Maria on her fours; obviously she had crawled in. I picked her up and held her on my hip while I mixed the batter.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" she cooed then giggled when I kissed her nose.

"Morning Mommy's little baby," I smiled. I loved mornings like these. But it would be better if you had someone to share it with. I sighed as the memories flowed. Me falling for James then raping me, going to jail, coming back to rape me again years later, him dying in a shoot out 3 months ago. Of course Ella knew about her father, she saw how he treated me ad hated him for it. She now hated all men with blond hair or deep blue eyes and got very shy when I talked to other guys other than my best friend, Jacob and my other friends Quil, Embry, Sam, Paul, Seth and Jared.

Maria frowned soon then started crying softly. I bounced while I cooked and after I set out breakfast for Ella, I put a blanket over my shoulder while Maria nursed behind it happily while I ate.

After breakfast, took Ella to school then quickly stopped by Rose's place for lunch later and left Maria there. At 12, I left for the school. After a quick change into my tights ballet shoes and leotard I started stretching on the bar. Ella entered first and ran over to me and I helped her change and fix her incredibly long hair into a bun like mine.

The girls ran in soon, fully dressed, all eager to do classes. All plus one more. Hmmm. I grabbed my clipboard then realized she was new to Phoenix. Her name was…Elizabeth Esme Cullen. I looked up too match the name to the face to meet an angelic sweetheart. Her icy blue eyes excited, a cute grin on her pale face with her very curly bronze bouncing down to her shoulders. I smiled gently at her and gestured for her to come over. She skipped to my side.

"Hello sweetie," I said as she beamed.

"Hi!" she said back enthusiastically.

"I'm Bella,"

"I'm Elizabeth, Bella." she smiled.

"Do you have a nickname? Like Lizzy?" she nodded.

I squatted down to her height to brush her soft hair gently into a bun like everyone else's. "Well, Lizzy, if you want to be a ballerina you have to look like one." I smiled when she giggled. I sent her back to the others.

Class today went well and Ella and Elizabeth were getting close fast. Elizabeth was a natural at dancing and she would do very well. After class all girls but Elizabeth and Ella left.

"Hey Lizzy, aren't your parents supposed to be looking for you honey?" I said sitting down in the corner with them.

"Daddy's going to be a little late. He's a doctor you know." she smiled proudly at Ella.

Oh, well that explained it. "Oh, well what time is he going to get here?"

She simply shrugged.

"How about you call your Daddy and ask him if you can come with me." I suggested.

"Yay! Can Tony come too?"

"Who?"

"My little brother."

"Oh sure,"

EPOV

I sat in my office filling out necessary files when my cell rang from an unknown number. I answered. "Hello, Dr. Edward Cullen speaking."

"Hi Daddy!" my sweet little girl's voice sang.

I smiled. "Hi cupcake. I'm so sorry I can't come out of work now." I felt so guilty.

"It's okay. Bella wants to take us home with her until you'll take us home" she said in a cheery voice, obviously happy.

I got protective like the father I am. "Elizabeth, I do not want you going to some stranger's home.. I don't know Bella and it's rude to go to other people's houses without invitation."

"but Daddy, they invited me. And Tony too. And she insists it will be ok. Please…??"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. "Let me talk to Bella please, dear."

"Okie dokie!" then her voice was replaced my a sweet loving voice that was like music to my ears.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. I'm Bella Swan."

"Hello Bella. You would like to take care of my children correct?"

"Yes, just for a while. My daughter, Ella and Elizabeth are so close and I'm sure they'd love to talk more. I also have a baby girl who's a few months. It'll be no problem to take care of them for a while." She sounded so sure and reassuring, probably because she was a mother of 2. But having 4 kids in the house is too much especially with one being a few months old.

"Are you sure you can handle it? I could get a ride for them--"

"Yes, I'm sure. It will be a pleasure."

She told me her address and I told her all their allergies and to call if they needed me. I felt I could trust her for some unexplainable reason. Soon we hung up and I felt relieved my children were safe.


	2. Missing pieces

I don't own Twilight!!! L

BPOV

"Aw! She's so cute!" Elizabeth squealed when she saw Maria, who I just picked up from Rose's and was clapping her hands in her booster seat with her pacifier in her mouth.

I smiled at them through the rear view mirror. Lizzy and Ella were holding hands and talking while Anthony was playing with Maria's little chubby feet.

I pulled up into the parking lot and we went up to the apartment. As soon as I unlocked the door, Tinkerbelle came running and jumping happily. Elizabeth squealed with excitement which made me giggle.

"So what do you guys want for dinner?" I asked them.

"Pizza!!" they screamed. I shook my head, smiling then ordered 4 small pan pizzas. Soon we were all eating while Maria chewed on some Cheerios.

"Guys guess what I have??" I said, smiling as I picked up the empty boxes and threw them in the trash.

"What????" they asked, animated and happy.

"Ice cream!" I grinned and they cheered.

After dessert, the girls went to play with Tinkerbelle in the living room while Anthony played peek-a-boo with Maria on the couch and I cleaned up the dinning room. At around 8: 30pm the intercom beeped.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella, I'm on my way up now."

"Alright."

I walked into the living room where the kids were and called for their attention. "Elizabeth, Anthony, Daddy's on his way up."

They pouted.

"We don't want to leave." Elizabeth said sadly.

"Well you can come back anytime ok?" I said then their faces lit up.

There was a knock on the door and Ella ran to get it while I just sat in the living room helping Lizzy and Tony pack up their stuff. I could hear the voices in the other room -Ella's and the beautiful mysterious voice. Just then, Ella called for me and I walked into the room.

I froze in spot. I saw the man whose voice belonged. The Greek god himself, Dr. Cullen. He was wearing a plain black long sleeved shirt with black jeans. The shirt clung to his muscles and arms. His bronze hair was in disarray and his emerald eyes looking into mine with a heart breaking crooked grin.

EPOV

I knocked on the door and waited kind of anxiously. When the door opened, there stood a young girl about Elizabeth's age with very light waist length brown hair, pale skin and doe chocolate brown eyes. She smiled up at me and waved.

"Hi, are you Lizzy's Daddy?" she asked in a sweet childish voice.

"Yes, and are you Ella?" I asked back smiling at her.

"That's me!" she beamed. "I'm Lizzy's best friend!" she grinned cutely.

I smiled again. "Well Ella, I'm Edward."

"Hi, Edward" she said shyly looking up from under her eyelashes.

"Where's Mommy, Ella? Isn't Bella your mommy?"

She giggled. "Yes, my mommy's name is Bella. Come with me." and she pulled me out of the doorway and more into the room to be met another pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

She was gorgeous and like a personal goddess. Her curly mahogany brown hair that hung to her stomach in a ponytail, her face pale and smooth. Her body was small framed and petite with curves in the right places. She was wearing a pair of washed out blue jeans and a black tank top and she was barefooted. She was exquisite.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." I said after I stopped gazing at the amazing woman in front of me.

"Bella Swan." her sweet musical voice sang as she shook my stretched out hand. As soon as she did an electric shock ran up my arm. Feeling it too, she jumped ever so slightly but otherwise we ignored it.

There was a sound of a baby's cry and Bella walked quickly into the living room. I followed her to see Anthony trying to calm a crying baby girl down. She had beautiful hazel eyes watery with tears and her mother's brown curly hair. Bella picked her up and rocked her but she never stopped crying.

"Excuse me for a minute please," she said with a smile as she left the room with the wailing baby. I suppose she was going to feed her.

"Daddy!!" my kids yelled when they saw me and hugged me.

"Hey kiddos!" I said smiling. "Go get your stuff."

While Anthony and Elizabeth packed up their things, I caught a glimpse of Ella crying silently as she stared at them in a corner.

"Hey," I said kneeling in front of her looking into her eyes. "What's wrong Ella?" I was actually worried about her and I met her not even 5 minutes ago.

"Nothing," she lied wiping her eyes with the back oh her hand.

"It doesn't sound like nothing. Come on Ella you can tell me. I can even pinky swear to keep it a secret." I don't even know why pinky swears are so scared but they just are.

She hesitated then took my pinky around her little one.

"Alright now tell me what's wrong."

She sniffed and a few more tears fell. "I don't have a Daddy."

"Aw, Ella. You have to have a Daddy." She had to have a father, she here isn't she? She wasn't making any sense.

"No, I don't have a Daddy at all, Edward," she sobbed. "I did know him one time, but he was bad to Mommy and gone."

Ok, now I was confused. What did she mean? How can she not have a father?

"Ella, sweetheart it's time for Lizzy and Tony to go," Bella's voice interrupted. I could tell she was there for a while because her voice cracked slightly. "Go say bye-bye."

"Okay, Mommy" Ella said timidly before giving me little hug and walking towards the couch where Lizzy and Tony were.

"Bella?" I said through the open window when I was about to drive off.

"Yes, Edward?" she responded turning to me.

"Could we exchange numbers? Just in case, you know."

"Sure," she said smiling kindly as we entered our numbers into each other's phones. "Safe trip. See you soon."

I smiled a crooked grin. "See you, Bella. Good night. Bye Ella."

She waved from her mom's side with a sad sleepy face. 'Bye-bye!'

Tony and Lizzy waved as I drove off but my conversation with Ella never left me.


	3. Complications

**BPOV **

I was just finishing the ballet class when my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID and smiled like an idiot. Edward. After a week, we developed a schedule for pick ups and his working hours along with play-dates for the kids on weekends and holidays. He and his kids were over a lot doing something. Edward insisted that he would baby sit for me to pay me back but I told him it wasn't a problem and not to worry.

"Hi, stranger," I said when I answered, smiling.

He chuckled. "Hello Bella, how are you?"

"Alright, I guess." I dismissed the class while I spoke on the phone.

"Bella, would you like to arrange a sleepover for the girls tonight?" he asked after a short pause.

Butterflies flew in my stomach. "Would you like me to stay over also?" I re-listened to what I said and backtracked. "I mean that is if you want me I mean I understand if it would be too awkward--" I babbled then was cut off by his amazing chuckle.

"It's alright, Bella. I would love to have your company." He said in somewhat relief.

I blushed, "Okay." then he gave me the directions to his house.

Elizabeth and Ella came running towards me with Anthony in a karate gee, smiling like the girls.

"Hey guys," I said smiling at them. "You want to talk to Daddy?"

They took turns talking to Edward, even Ella, then we said our goodbyes and left.

We stopped at McDonald's then headed to the play ground where the girls went to the jungle gym and Anthony sat on the blanket with me and Maria.

"Hey, Tony," I said ruffling his messy hair.

He laughed freely. "Hi Bella! Can I walk Tinkerbelle?" And there goes the puppy face.

I bit my lip. "Okay…but be careful, Anthony Masen!" I yelled after him as he ran with Tinkerbelle on her leach.

Maria giggled from her spot laying on her tummy watching them run around. I rolled her over on her back and blew on her little tummy making her give a baby laugh. Then a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Uhm, I can't guess. Who is this?" I sighed then I heard a familiar chuckle.

I smiled when he removed his hands and I looked beside me. Edward sitting beside me on the blanket with a giggling Maria in his lap while he smiled that crooked grin at me. I swooned as I have been doing a lot these past days. I smiled brightly back at him.

"Bella," I loved the way my name rolled off his tongue like that.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Cullen?" I said in a fake stern voice. "You're supposed to be doing work, mister." I poked his chest gently.

"Well my dear, I decided to drop is there anything wrong with coming to see the children and my favorite girl," he half-joked with a teasing grin. I blushed crimson which made him chuckle. We had become best friends over the week and flirted shamelessly here and there but being called his favorite girl was new and was what I could get used to.

EPOV

I set up the living room with blankets and mattresses while the kids and Bella were working on cookies in the kitchen to treat me. When I was finally done and sitting on the couch, I felt a tug on my pants and I looked down to see a smiling Ella. I smiled back at her and pulled her into my lap.

"What's up sweet pea?" I joked, tickling her sides.

She wiggled and squealed. "Edward stop! Ed--Daddy stop!!"

I immediately stopped and stared at her in surprise. Realizing what she said, she looked up at me with watery eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Edward," she sniffed while tears fell down her rosy flushed cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Edward," she said through crying hysterically then she jumped out of my lap and ran to Elizabeth's room. Before I could run to her and tell her it was okay, a hand was on my shoulder holding me down. I looked up to see Bella with teary eyes. I made her cry too. I got up instantly. "Shh, Bella. I don't know what I did wrong. I made her cry and--" she cut me off by putting a finger to my lips.

"It's okay, Edward," she whispered then she looked up at with me with her doe eyes. "Leave her alone for now . She'll be fine."

"Bells, I can't understand what I did wrong. Why did she get upset like that?"

She sighed sadly. "It's a long story…"


	4. One Step Forward then Disaster

EPOV

**Who in the right mind was this guy to do something like that to my Bella? Whoa, My Bella? Yes, My Bella. And worse because she has two girls to support with now help! If I could, I would drag that ass's dead body out of his grave, bring him back to life then kill him again. No wonder Ella's like that she's been without a Daddy for all her life and little Maria's too young to understand. But since when did I feel this way about Bella?**

_**Ever since you met her,**_

**Shut it conscience, **I argued with myself

_I'm just being honest!_

"Bella…that's horrible. I'm so sorry," I whispered, hugging her tightly to me. I ached badly for more than this. It was selfish I know but I wanted her to be mine. I wanted to hold her forever, kiss her with every fiber in my being. But she needed comforting now and I wanted to be there for her. If she wanted to be just friends….I'd do that for her, but I was scared to tell her like the coward I was.

She sniffed while the tears I wished to kiss away rolled down her cheeks. "It's ok, Edward. It wasn't like it was your fault. Don't worry about it."

She tried to give me a reassuring smile but it came out wrong.

"Bella, please. I cant not worry about you. James or no James." she winced slightly at his name while I just snarled his name.

"Momma? Edward?" a bittersweet voice said from the doorway.

We looked up to see Ella. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Her curls in slight disarray.

"Hi baby" Bella said smiling weakly, picking her up. "You okay now?"

Ella nodded while rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands then she looked at me and I spoke before she could.

"Ella, sweetie, it's ok, really." I said simply reaching for her.

She curled into my arms and she sniffed. "Edward?" she looked up at me with her light brown eyes rimmed with a slight pale blue.

"Yes, Ella?" I asked smiling at her encouragingly.

She hesitated for a while. "Well…could you be…like my Daddy, please?"

_____________________________________________________________

I woke up the next morning to a sound of giggling. When I opened my eyes I saw Ella and Elizabeth grinning and holding hands while standing over me.

"MORNING DADDY!!!!!" they squealed.

I chuckled at them and sat up, sniffing the air. "Is that blueberry pancakes I smell?" I asked not waiting for an answer but walking into the kitchen and chuckled at the sight. Anthony on the counter licking the spoon and giving Maria some of the batter while Bella wasn't looking. Bella was too busy preparing the plates while Tinkerbelle jumped up and down happily at her side.

"Good Morning," I greeted, pouring a cup of hot coffee Bella had made.

"Morning!" they chorused around me all giving radiating smiles. I walked over to Bella and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Hope you like blueberry," her sweet voice said before stacking 3 pancakes onto a plate.

"How can you not," I teased knowing she was allergic to them.

She stuck her cute little pink tongue at me and placed 2 chocolate chip pancakes on her plate.

_____________________________________________________________

BPOV

"Oh! Mommy get him this one!!" Ella giggled, pointing to the perfect keyboard. I smiled then purchased it.

Today was Edward's 27th birthday. And now matter how much he said he didn't want presents I was getting him one.

I gestured for Ella to pick up some empty manuscript books for him to compose in. We were on our way to his place for his birthday dinner when it happened…


	5. One More Step Closer

**EPOV (Lol sorry you got to wait to see what happened)**

**It was 9pm and Bella still wasn't here…I sighed. I waited for 1 ½ hours and still no show. I pulled on my hair in frustration. I knew that something was wrong because she was taking Ella and Maria with her but I pushed aside the feeling in my gut that said that something bad had happened when my hospital pager buzzed saying that I was needed at the hospital. **

**I got the kids and loaded them into the car as I drove to the hospital reluctantly. I sulked into the office to check the room of the patient I was to take care of. Memorizing the room number, the kids and I made our way to the room slowly, the kids disappointed they couldn't see Ella, Maria and Bella. I entered the room looking down at my chart while motioning for the kids to sit down.**

"**Edward?"**

**My head, along with Elizabeth's and Anthony's, snapped up immediately at the voice to see my Bella, lying on the hospital bed with her left arm in a cast and bruises on her wrists and bleeding scrapes on her forehead. Her chestnut hair still gorgeous and eyes surprised but happy. Maria was asleep in a crib on her other side.**

"**Bella? What are y-you doing here??" I said half-jogging over to her. I sat beside her while the kids sat at the edge of her bed, grinning.**

"**Happy Birthday," she said weakly, avoiding the question then gave me the "I'll tell you later" look.**

"**Where's Ella, Bella?" Elizabeth said grinning sweetly. **

**Bella bit her lip. "She's in a different room," then she turned to me, "She lost a lot of blood and I think her leg is broken along with her wrist." She turned pleading. "Edward please, take care of her first…I would be crushed if she got worse. Please…"**

**I nodded then kissed her forehead, leaving Lizzy and Tony with her. I almost ran to Ella's room. I saw her sitting there in her bed, her leg held up in a cast, crying. It broke my heart to see her like this.**

**I went to hug her although she hadn't realized I was there. "Shh…Ella, honey. You're okay. You're okay." I don't know who I was trying to convince her or myself. I loved Ella as my own already and I didn't want her hurt in anyway.**

"**Daddy, I was so scared," she whimpered into my doctor's smock. **

"**Shh…it's ok baby. I'm here," I soothed her, stroking her hair and kissing her hair.**

**I checked up and on her. She had a sprained wrist, a broken leg and a few cuts on her right cheek and a few bleeding scrapes on her forehead then I rocked her until she fell asleep. I kissed her "safe" cheek and watched her sleep peacefully for a while before leaving to check up on her mom.**

**I knocked twice then entered to see Bella nursing Maria a white blanket covering the breast she was using. Maria's eyes were closed as she feed, her little fingers curling and uncurling naturally. Bella was watching her every once in a while stroking her cheek or little ringlets. A small sweet smile played at her lips as she stared at her baby, analyzing every inch of her. **

**It was a picture of innocence and love and unbelievably remarkable. I had never seen breast feeding in real life but this was why I loved them both. Before I could backtrack in my mind, I walked over to Bella's side and watched Maria with her. Bella looked up as soon as she felt an arm around her but she just smiled then went back to staring at the baby.**

**Something about this was right. I think I truly did love Bella. From her corniness to her motherly instincts. I loved everything about her. This woman was amazing…**

"**Edward," Bella started turning her head to me before realizing I had sat down and was face to face with her.**

"**Yes, Bella?" I replied, as I took in all her perfection then my eyes fell on the her slightly swollen lower lip she was biting earlier. I cursed myself internally and looked back up at her eyes.**

**She seemed to have forgotten what she was going to tell me and her breath got shakier. At first I thought she was feeling sick until I felt her soft pink lips on mine….**


	6. We are Family

_At first I thought she was feeling sick until I felt her soft pink lips on mine…_

* * *

EPOV

Our lips moved cautiously then began to heated and loving. The kiss was mind blowing. I curved my palm holding the frame on her face gently while my other arm was around her waist. Her lips were so soft and gentle against mine yet willing and passionate. This was officially the best kiss of my life. I loved Bella.

BPOV

How many times had I dreamed about this moment? Edward's lips on mine, kissing me back. I knew for sure now I loved Edward. The way our lips moved was amazing. I wanted to shout from the rooftop that I loved him.

I twisted my fingers into his hair as we kissed then all too soon I pulled away.

"Bella, I…I'm sorry" he spluttered. "I should go."

WHAT!?!

He got up and was almost to the door when I snapped.

"Edward, get back here…please," I half begged.

He slowly turned around and walked back to me at the same pace then sitting back down, with his eyes closed tugging hard on his hair in frustration.

"Stop that, Edward. Look at me."

He did as he was told then was caught off guard when I kissed him again. He was startled at first before he smiled and kissed me back. Pulling away slowly then looked back into those orbs I loved.

"Don't be sorry, Edward. I wasn't."

"I love you, Isabella," he said sweetly stroking my cheek. "Be my girlfriend?"

I grinned. "I love you too and I would love to be your girlfriend."

* * *

_(2 months later)_

EPOV

She giggled then kissed me roughly while I let my hands graze over her sides. She smiled too innocently which made me moan as she kissed me again then trailed down my chest…

"Edward…"she said sweetly.

"Mmm?" I mumbled incoherently.

"Sweetie," she giggled. "Wake up,"

"What?" I barely muttered.

"Edward…" and there was that feeling of her lips on my cheeks.

My eyes flew open and my eyes soon adjusted to my semi-dark bedroom. I looked up to see my angel in my arms was giggling and when she saw my eyes were open she kissed my nose.

"Good morning, Edward," she smiled.

"Ah, hello my angel," I responded slightly groggily.

She blushed scarlet that made me smile. "How was your sleep?"

"Amazing when I'm next to you," I whispered, gently pulling her in for a kiss.

Our lips moved in sync and electricity shot through my whole body immediately. This was no innocent 'good morning' kiss. I pushed it a bit more, still trying to be cautious about the fact that she might not want this. I ran my tongue across her slightly swollen lower lip and I received a soft moan which urged me even more. Next thing I knew, she was crawling on top of me, not breathing the kiss. My tongue entered her mouth as our tongues fought for dominance. I smiled then whispered against her lips.

"I love you Isabella."

I knew she was blushing again which made me grin.

"I love you too, Edward," she whispered back before putting her small fragile hands on my cheeks then continuing the kiss before…

"DADDY MOMMY!!!!" the kids screamed after opening the door. They all came running over to us and jumped on the bed which made Bella roll off automatically.

"Mornin' kiddos," I greeted, picking up Maria from on the foot of the bed.

"Dada!" she squealed.

After the 2 months Bella and I have been dating, both our kids soon got accustomed to calling me Daddy, not that I complain. I know one day I'll be officially a part of this family and I was going to make that happen.

Mornings were usually like this and I wouldn't trade any minute of it for anything. Bella and I worked on breakfast - it was good to have a woman's cooking and boy could Bella cook- the kids would set the table and feed Tinkerbelle then help Bella dress Maria. Breakfast was always interesting. We had had breakfast and were washing up the dishes.

"_**When your down and low, lower than the floor and you think that you don't got a chance (boom boom) don't make a move til you're in the groove do the Peter panda dance!"**_ the kids sang then clapped twice. Bella and I laughed.

"**Hop three times like a kangaroo…" **Bella joined in.

"_**Side steps right just like the crabs do…"**_ I joined in with a chuckle.

"_**Three steps forward, one step back. Be like a turtle lie on your back!" **_the kids pitched in while Maria clapped her hands to the song.

"_**Roll like a log till you can't no more…" **_me and Bella harmonized.

"_**Tightrope walk like there ain't no floor! Hold your breath!"**_

"_**Step to the left,"**_

"_**And that's the Peter…"**_

"_**I swear that's the Peter…"**_

"_**That's the Peter panda dance!"**_ We finished together as we finished the dishes.

Ah, I love my family.


	7. New Beginngs and Futures

BPOV

"…And Port de bras. _(link of ballet terms on profile -I do ballet so I should know :P-)_Very good girls!" I commended the girls -Elizabeth and Ella almost radiating with pride. "See you guys tomorrow, alright."

"Bye Aunty Bella!!" Many of the girls screamed before skipping out.

I smiled and waved Lizzy and Ella over.

"You girls were so good," I smiled at them then turned to Lizzy. "Lizzy we have a ballet concert 4 months from now and I would love if you could be in it."

Ella squealed. "You have to come pleeeeeaseee!!!"

"Not so easy honey. She has to ask Daddy," I said trying to calm her down slightly.

"Ask Daddy what?" a voice said from the door of the entrance.

We all spun around automatically and grinned.

"Daddy!!" The girls squeaked running over to him.

He was wearing a black wife beater and basketball shorts. Sweat slightly coating his muscular forearms and legs. He also wore Nike running sneakers and held a water bottle in one hand while a sling bag over the other shoulder.

I shot him a confused look and made his way over to him and the girls. "Hey,"

"Hello, love," he said before bending down slightly to kiss my blushing cheek while the girls giggled.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have work? I told you I could drop the kids off today," I babbled.

He chuckled. "I took a few days off and I was coming back from the gym," Good lord, "and I decided to drop here and take my girls and little man to dinner after my stunning girl has finished her classes, he added with a breath taking smile.

I blushed again. "Well, that's sweet."

"Daddy," Lizzy interrupted tugging on the hem of his pants making us look down at her. "Can I do the show with Bella and Ella???" Her doe eyed glistened, knowing that she was his sweet spot and he couldn't deny her anything.

Edward looked at me and gave me that crooked smile then did the same too Lizzy. "Sure, why not."

Lizzy squealed while Edward and I chuckled.

Girls for the next class started trickling in- the Grade 6 group which consisted of 13 to 15 year olders.

"So where can I change?" Edward asked.

"Bathroom's through that door," I said pointing.

After he had left, Lizzy and Ella sat down beside Anthony against the mirror that faced outward to the room at the front when he arrived, all of them going to watch the class, Edward sitting beside them on a chair shortly afterward.

"Alright guys, today we're doing the dances: Classical, Free Movement and Character (it's a polish style to ballet) as well as Barre and your Pirouettes in the centre and your Adage." I stated while taking off my jacket to reveal my Unitard and dancing shorts _(Unitard and sneakers on profile) _and tucking my hair into a ponytail, I already had on my dancer sneakers.

Edward whistled softly so that only I could hear, making me blushing slightly.

* * *

The girls did their Pliés after my last class and started to leave. After they left a friend of mine came in with my little baby in his arms.

"EMMETT!!!!" I squealed then ran to hug him, being cautious of my baby in his arms.

"Hey, Bellsyboo!!!!" he boomed with violent laughter. Long time no see, little sis!"

"Uncle Emmett!!!" Ella screamed and hugged Emmet's leg.

"What's up kiddo???" He gave that dimpled grin throwing with one arm Ella over his shoulder.

Ella squealed and I took Maria see that she had started crying because of all the noise.

"Aw, baby, don't cry. Mommy's here," I soothed, bouncing her gently. Her cry quieted to whimpering soon then she tried to squirm out my arms.

"Dada. Dada," she was sniffling while reaching to Edward who got up and took her from me then cradling her softly.

"Dada?" Emmett questioned. "Bells this isn't their dad."

"I know but the girls they…" I bit my lip and thought of a way to phrase it. "The girls don't have a dad anymore. You know that. They call Edward Dad because they want a dad and Edward's like their dad now…if that makes sense…"

Emmett's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. "Bella! You--You two are married!!?!!?"

I blushed in embarrassment. "No, we're not."

"Sadly, not," Edward spoke for the first time since Emmett came, putting a n arms around my shoulders soothingly as I automatically melted into him. "But she is my girlfriend," he smiled at my before placing a kiss on my exposed shoulder. I smiled and blushed in embarrassment.

Emmett looked very amused. "Bout time you got over that ass, Bells. And this one looks pretty decent." He grinned then his cell rang and his grin grew larger if that was possible.

"Okay baby, I'm on my way," was the only thing he said.

"What's up?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"It's Rose. Make way for Austin Andrew McCartney." He

announced with tears in his eyes.

It took me a few seconds to understand what he was talking about. Rose was going to have her baby boy.

"What's going on?" Edward asked confused then his hospital pager beeped and read the message then looked up at Emmett with a small smile. "Your wife is on her way to the hospital right now. Would you like me to deliver the baby?"

Emmett nodded his head vigorously.

I felt like to burst with happiness. My sister was giving birth to my nephew in a few hours.

"Let's go."

* * *

**EPOV**

When we got to the hospital, Bella rushed to Rosalie's room while I took the kids and left them with a few ladies in a centre they had there for kids. I quickly dressed in my scrubs and made my way to Rose's room.

Bella was sitting on one side of Rose talking to her soothingly and trying to get her mind off of her contractions I'm sure, Emmett on the other holding Rose's hand and Rose was trying to listen to Bella although she was sweating slightly and taking short breaths. They looked up when I entered. They all smiled at me

"Ohm Doctor Cullen could I please ask a question?" Rosalie said.

"Please call me Edward and go ahead," I replied.

"Ohm why exactly are you the one doing my delivery? Doctor Collins is my gynecologist, why you? No offense."

"Well Doctor Collins had a urgent family emergency in Toronto. Doctor Newman could do it but your husband recommended me," I explained.

"Why him?" Rose asked Emmett.

Emmet gave me a wink and a smile I knew well what he wanted me to do. I shook my head and smiled mischievously at him. I kneeled down so I was in front of Bella and she looked up from Rose to me. I took her head In my hands and she put her small hands on top of mine.

"I love you Bella,"

She looked curious as to the reason of that random confession but she smiled and said in that angelic voice of hers: "I love you too Edward."

Catching her off guard, I kissed her softly pouring all my love into it.

"Oh _that's_ why." Rose smiled. "If you hurt her, you're dead you know that right?"

"I know but I'd die for her any day," I spoke not taking my eyes off the beauty in front of my eyes, her eyes starting to rim with tears at the sincerity of my words.

**(9 hours later)**

I almost had the baby and Rose was screaming and cursing Emmet while Emmet was afraid he'll break his hand, Bella stroking her sister's hair lovingly whispering words of encouragement. It was actually pretty funny if it wasn't a serious moment.

"Rosalie, I need one more strong push. I almost have the baby out. Just push…now."

Rose pushed so hard she was crying and sweating then she was rewarded with a cry of a new baby boy and whimper then grin from Emmet.

"Congratulations, Rosalie and Emmet, you have a beautiful healthy baby boy," I said smiling up at them while ending Rose's pain doing the afterbirth.

Rose smiled with now happy tears flowing freely down her cheeks then kissing Emmet who had shed a few tears as well.

I handed the baby to the nurse and left quickly to clean myself up. When I came back I saw Rose holding a little blue blanket, Emmet having his arms around them as they both peered at their baby with loving expressions.

I smiled at the picture and hoped that Bella and I would be in there spots someday. I picked my Bella up, sat on the chair she was sitting on and planting her in my lap. She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed happily looking at Emmet, Rose and Austin.

"Thank you Edward," I heard Rose whisper not tearing her gaze from her son.

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead softly. Emmett smiled at me and mouthed a thank you to which I nodded slightly and buried my face in Bella's gorgeous curls.

**RPOV **

Austin had just opened his eyes which were a gorgeous color of light blue. He was my life now. My devotion.

His hands opened and closed around a lock of my hair that was on his shoulder. Such an innocent soul and he was all mine with the love of my life. My life was perfect now.

"Rosie," my love nudged me softly. "Look."

I looked up to see Bella lying back into Edward with her eyes closed inhaling his scent while Edward had his face buried in Bella's hair also he had his eyes closed although we knew they both weren't sleeping.

I think Edward felt our gaze because he peeked at us smiling at them when he lifted his head slightly half smile in check.

"Bella, love, we need to the kids and get them home," he said stroking her hair.

"You're right. They must be exhausted," Bella responded, getting out of his lap. "Which place? Mine or Yours?"

"Yours. Maria has all her stuff there and Lizzy and Tony barely go home anymore," Edward chuckled. I was confused when he said two unfamiliar names Emmett as well. "I'll go get them," he said getting up too. "Be right back."

As soon as he had left I turned to my sister. "Who are Lizzy and Tony?"

Bella rubbed her eyes then answered. "Edward's kids. Lizzy's Ella's age and Tony a few years younger. Don't worry," she said seeing my look. "Their mom left them for some guy and are on the other side of the globe and doesn't care about them in any way."

I felt a sense of anger for someone doing that to a sweet soul like Edward and sorrow because he was a single dad then hope because Bella needed Edward as much as he needed her.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah Rose"

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

She sighed and blushed. "Head over heels, Rosalie."

"good for you Bella," Emmett smiled before Edward came back in holding a little boy's hand, Maria propped on his shoulder fast asleep, Ella holdingg Edward's other hand and another girl rubbing her eyes.

"Hi Mommy," the girl said walking sleepily towards Bella who lifted her and the little girl buried her face in Bella's hair. "I want to go home."

"We're leaving now, sweetie. Say hello to aunty Rose and uncle Emmet guys.

The kids waved and smiled sleepily. We smiled back at them.

"Well you guys we got to run but we'll stop by your place soon." Bella said hugging us both then leaving after all the goodbyes.


	8. I Got You

BPOV

The kids were safely tucked in and asleep and I was currently feeding Maria. My breast I was using hurt a little as she bit me sometimes but other than that I was peaceful. I watched as her eyes fluttered close and her hands came into fists again and again - I smiled at her and she started suckling. This was one of the things I loved about being a mom. Her face was blank and her dirty blonde hair curled gently around it.

Then I sensed Edward's presence. Although I didn't acknowledge him, I started stroking her hair lovingly. When she was done, her hazel eyes opened again and her plump pink lips yawned an 'O' and curled into me.

I left her in my lap while I buttoned my cotton PJ blouse back up. I started to burp her, patting her back gently when Edward kissed her cheeks lovingly then my forehead.

He smiled against my cheek then started turning down the bed for us then stripping himself of his shirt and threw on his PJ pants.

Maria let out a small burp then another yawn. I got up and tried to find her PJ's with one hand then Edward stopped me.

"It's ok, love. I got it," he said softly before taking her from me and heading to the bed where he had already set out her cute pink and blue lollipop PJ onesie. I smiled gratefully at him then sat beside the baby now being changed.

Her eyes never left Edward as she was changed but she stayed still for him otherwise. He checked her diaper then changed her then kissed her gently on the nose making her give him a small sleepy smile. He smiled back at her then picked her up before he lied in bed and gave her back to me. I took her and put her on my stomach - I had a feeling she was staying with us tonight.

She squirmed slightly before turning her head to the side Edward was on and lying on my flat stomach. I smiled at Edward and kissed his cheek when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

It was quiet then just the sound of Maria's soft breaths as they slowed down.

"Is she asleep?" I whispered, rubbing her back.

He nodded and played with one of her curls.

EPOV

I stared at that angel sleeping soundly. She was gorgeous without even trying, just like her mother. Her small lips parted slightly as she made soft sounds as she inhaled and exhaled. I sighed contently and smiled. "I can't wait till we'll be doing this to my baby."

Oh shit. I did not just let that slip out.

She looked up at me, happiness there but also hesitance and heartbreak. My heart thumped.

"Edward, I would love to carry your children. But…it's been about seven months since I gave birth to Maria…I don't think…I want that now…" she hesitated before looking down.

I lifted her chin and looked into those gorgeous pools of brown. "Bella, love, I don't want that now, but," I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I understand if you don't want to but…do you think we could ever be like Emmet and Rose were today?"

She smiled hesitantly. "I would like that-just not now, ok?"

I sighed relieved. "Ok, love. Sleep."

* * *

I woke up to Maria's soft whimpers and a slight pressure on my stomach. I opened my eyes to be met with teary hazel ones.

"Aw, Morning baby girl," I said stroking her hair.

She stopped crying. "Dada, Dada," she murmured.

I ran my hand over my face before getting up to get her breakfast Bella had left in the insulator. She took it at once and began eating. I smiled at her then sat on the couch with her cradled into me drinking up the milk.

After I burped her, she curled into my side laying her head on my shoulder with her teething ring in her little mouth. As soon as I started dozing off, my cell went off. I picked up quickly and smiled at the Caller ID before picking up.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hello, dear. It's been such a long time we haven't seen you. Come home this weekend, please?" she said.

I bit my lower lip, a habit I picked up from Bella. "Ohm, Mom, I have someone for you to meet--"

"Dada," Maria started crying, wanting attention. I stood up and balanced her on my hip then went to the kitchen to start breakfast for Bella and the kids while bouncing Maria on my hip gently.

"Edward? That doesn't sound like Elizabeth or Anthony. Who is that?" my mother's said on the other end starting to get worked up.

"Uh, Mom. Relax. Let me explain," I said, searching the fridge for eggs for pancakes. "Mom, I got a girlfriend a few weeks ago-"

"Oh Edward! I'm so happy for you honey!"

"Mother…" I scolded.

"Sorry."

"Well, Mom. I got a girlfriend a few weeks ago. Her name's Bella and she's…amazing. She has 2 daughters; one Lizzy's age and the other a seven months, which is who you heard crying. Her boyfriend had raped her before," I gritted my teeth. "and gave them to her then was killed months ago after escaping from jail." I calmed myself down before continued. "She's 24--"

"Oh the poor dear!" she interrupted again. "She's so young."

"I know. Do you mind me taking her and the kids with me?"

There was a pause. "Not at all if you tell me about her."

I think a half hour had gone by when I stopped talking about Bella to my mom. "I really love her Mom."

"Well go after her Edward," she said with a smile in her voice and she sounded as if she had started crying.

"I intend to follow her all the way Mom." I took a deep breath then said: "She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

A gasp was heard from the doorway and I spun around on my heel to see my Bella with tears rolling down her cheeks with a shocked expression.

"Bella?" I said now embarrassed and worried about her and what I said.

"Edward…I-I'm not…good enough for you…You deserve better…" was all she said, trembling with tears and using the door post as a support.

"Mom, I'll call you back," I said before hanging up at slamming my phone on the counter.

I walked over to her and held her in my arms as her shock and remorse subsided.

"Bella, you are worth everything. You deserve everything. Your kind, gentle, caring and breathtakingly stunning. You're _too_ good for me, not the opposite. Your beautiful humble soul has been hurt so many times and I've made in my business to protect you from that from happening again. My heart, soul and very being belongs to you and will forever. But what I just said is all true. Bella, you are the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with."

BPOV

Tears flowed freely down my face and soaked his shirt as I tried to take in all he had said. His tone left no room for arguments so I didn't protest.

This was surprisingly going to work well.

I was finally truly fully aware that Edward actually loved me, maybe just as much as I do him.


	9. Doesnt get better than this

**BPOV**

I looked at myself in the mirror and was shocked. My silk midnight blue knee length dress adorned my curves and showed minimum cleavage-thank god. My flats were black and simple and my hair flowed to hung to my stomach in curls; I hadn't even realized my hair was growing again. I put on a coat of clear lip gloss and a little mascara. I smiled at my reflection and went into Lizzy's bedroom where Ella and her were playing Barbie.

They looked up at me when I entered and grinned.

"Mommy, you look stunning!" Ella giggled while Lizzy just squealed.

I blushed crimson. Edward taught her that word.

"Come on girls," I said beckoning them. "You need to get ready too."

I put Ella's hair into a French twist braid that hung to her bum and dressed her in a blue and black Pokka dot dress that went to her knees and was spaghetti strapped with black ballet flats . I did Lizzy next, which I was used to doing by now. I put her hair into a curly side ponytail that reached her chest, leaving two streaks of hair in her face. She wore a white summer dress with black flats too.

I also put on a little make up on them - they insisted if I got to wear it they did too- a little lip gloss and natural eye shadow.

After hours of begging, they somehow convinced me to bring Tinkerbelle with us. I just hope Edward's parents didn't mind. I bit my lip. I was so nervous.

After a few deep breaths, I sent the girls downstairs with Tinkerbelle to Edward while I went awake Maria from her nap. I lifted her so she was cradled into my arms. She whimpered a bit before rubbing her eyes and looking up at me. She sobered and sucked her thumb as she watched me. I went into her bag and took out a pink and brown polka dot dress with booties and a matching hair clip. After dressing her, she was more alert but quiet, as expected after her nap but I didn't doubt she'd be knocked out by the time we got to Edward's parents. I picked her back up then held the baby bag over my other shoulder.

I walked downstairs and went outside to the Volvo. When I looked up I noticed Edward staring at me with a gorgeous crooked smile with Anthony beside him in a cute little white dress shirt and black pants and shoes, similar to Anthony. I blushed again before he stroked my red cheek gently.

"Are you ready love?" He asked smiling gently

I nodded and held Tony's hand as Edward buckled Maria into her car seat and folded the stroller into the truck.

The whole drive, Maria was quiet but giggling when Tony tickled her, the girls chatting about something while playing with Tinkerbelle while Edward and I sat in comfortable silence.

Well to him it was comfortable. I was scared out of my mind.

I was biting my lip and all of a sudden Edward kissed my hand, not taking his eyes off of the road but smiling slightly and rubbing circles across my hand. It helped a lot and I was soon comforted.

When we pulled up to the Cullen mansion I was more than in awe. It was amazing and grand.

"Bella," Edward said offering me his hand.

I took it with a smile as he helped me out of the car. We unloaded all the kids, we headed towards the house. My steps were a bit slower than I wanted them to be, my breaths shallow.

"Bella," Edward said as he held my head gently in his hands.

I lifted my gaze to meet his green orbs filled with disappointment and guilt. My head felt light and I struggled to focus.

"Bella, it's ok if don't want to do this, we could go home," he soothed although I could see in his eyes he was eager for me to meet his family.

I swallowed hard and stood up straight. Determination was now stirring up inside of me although I was still scared.

"No," I said, sounding more confident than I felt. "It's ok."

He fought off a proud happy smile and squeezed my hand lightly, giving me a confidence boost. I pushed Maria's stroller while Ella and Tinkerbelle strolled beside me.

Edward rang the doorbell once and my heart thudded when the door opened and revealed a caramel haired mother figure, who looked to be along her late twenties, greet us with a graceful and joyous smile.

"My boy," she said in a sweet melodic voice, smiling before embracing Edward.

My eyes widened in realization that this was Edward's mom. She was so gorgeous and warm-hearted.

Edward smiled down at his mother. "Hi Mom." He turned to me and flashed me one of his breathtaking smiles. "This is Isabella. Bella this is my mother Esme."

I smiled shyly, a blush coating my cheeks as Esme hugged me as if I were as important as her son. "It's wonderful to meet you, Esme."

Her smile softened. "And it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Bella. You're the one who stole my son's heart. I am eternally grateful."

My blush deepened and when looked up I saw an adorable coat of pink on his cheeks.

Esme invited us in and I was immediately being suffocated.

"EMMETT!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?" I choked out.

Esme smiled at me. "You know my nephew-in-law?"

My gaze snapped up to Emmett who was grinning like a cat. "Rosie's Carlisle's niece, Bells."

Before I could ask, a gorgeous blonde who looked some what like Rosalie strutted in and wrapped his lean muscular form around Esme. His smile was warm, blue eyes glistening with pride.

"I suppose you're the infamous Bella," he smiled.

I ducked my head shyly. "I suppose so."

"Edward!" a shriek came as everyone looked towards the stairway. There stood a bouncing pixie at the top of the stairs with a calm yet amused blonde man by her side.

She engulfed Edward in a hug and then turned to me and squealed.

"You're Bella!" and she gave me a bone crushing hug, almost as strong as Emmett's. "We are going to be such great friends!!!" she bounced.

The blonde nodded at me kindly with a warm smile. "Nice meeting you Bella," he said in a light Southern accent.

Before I could respond, light barking and giggles entered the living room as Tinkerbelle entered pulling the kids behind them.

"GRANDMA! GRANDPA!!!" Anthony and Lizzy squealed running towards Edward's parents.

Esme glowed. "Hello my dears. Are you being good for Daddy?"

**EPOV**

As Esme, Carlisle and Alice cooed over how big Anthony and Lizzy had grown, I felt something tug on my leg. I looked down to see my little Ella shyly hiding behind my leg. I smiled to myself, she had never been one for meeting new people, even if she knew some of them. I cleared my throat, getting everyone's attention.

"And these are Bella's daughters-Maria," I announced gesturing to the sleeping baby in the stroller, "And Ella. She's a bit shy."

Bella smiled at me, love and pride radiating off of her.

Carlisle smiled warmly. "Hello, Ella."

Ella shuffled a bit but waved before hiding her gorgeous face into my leg.

"Ella boo! This is grandpa. Don't be afraid of him," my daughter encouraged, skipping over to her friend.

I looked down to see Ella look at Lizzy then step out a bit from behind my leg so that they could see her full face. Her doe eyes still looked down, not liking to be the center of attention just like her mother.

"Hi," Ella said in a quiet voice. Everyone smiled at how adorable she was.

Soon enough she reached up for me and hid her face in my chest, blushing pink. The girls in the room giggled while the guys chuckled lightly.

"I know someone who'll make her not so shy…" Bella sang.

I grinned, catching on. "Look whose in the room Ella."

"Ella wella!! Are you hiding from your best uncle Emmett??" Emmett boomed, making Ella snap her head up towards him.

She instantly jumped out of my arms and started to run giggling. "No TICKLE MONSTER!!"

"Oh you asked for it!" Emmett grinned and chased after her soon followed by Antony, Tinkerbelle and Elizabeth.

The night was now officially perfect.


	10. AN IMPORTANT MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND!

_A/N ( Read it is __IMPORTANT!!)_

_OK….Im guessing people are some what confused when it comes to the relationships right??_

_Here's clarification…_

_Emmett is Bella's old high school friend. Rosalie is Bella's older adopted sister which makes Jasper her adopted brother as well although Bella is just meeting him due to his work in Texas(he is Rosalie's twin); they met once but they don't really remember. Now, Rosalie's uncle is Carlisle and Carlisle married Esme and remember Esme couldn't have children and so…she adopted her best friend's children when Elizabeth died making Alice Edward's twin. SO in kinda a twisted way, u'd think Bella was related to Edward so that's clarification guys! Sorry for confusion!_

_Today's my bday by the way!! WOO_


	11. AN IMPORTANT 4 THE COMPLETING STORIES

_A/N:_

_**Hey people. I'm glad you guys are enjoying my stories but I NEED MORE REVIEWS OR ELSE I CANT WRITE ANYMORE!!! I'm one of those writers that feed off comments and also suggest ideas. People I need it! I'm starving for it. So If its not too much to ask I want 30 reviews on each story so I can move on!!!**_

_**Love you fanfic!**_

_**Oxoxox Bre**_


	12. Your mine in my arms

**BPOV**

I rushed Anthony into the hospital lobby, Anthony crying in pain over my shoulder.

"Excuse me, could you direct me to Dr. Cullen's office please?" I said rushed.

The secretary look a bit flustered but said. "3rd floor. Right down the hall."

I rushed to the stairs because I knew the elevator would be too slow for my liking. My ankle screamed in protest but I still ran. Down side to my taking the stairs there was the almost inevitable possibility of my tripping.

Soon enough I reached his office and I knocked.

"Come in," the muffled voice of my beloved said.

I rushed in making Edward's head snap up from its previous position on the table. His face filled with joy but then panic when he saw my expression.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he hurried, running to take Anthony out of my now tired arms.

"Anthony was on the swing at your parents' house and he swung too high and flew out. He landed on the ground and a rock scraped his face and I think he broke his leg when he landed." I gushed out in gasps.

Edward looked at me briefly before left to check on Anthony. I fell into his chair and gripped my ankle in pain. Ugh! Great it feels sprained now. I bit my lip to prevent me from moaning in pain. I tried taking off my shoe but that only caused more pain.

When Edward re-entered he had Anthony's forehead was stitched as well as the bruises on his right cheek. I noticed he was in a cast and on crotches. I scooped him up in my arms and sat him in my lap. He leaned into me as I stroked his hair lovingly.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Edward who looked at me seriously. Obviously still in doctor mood.

"He has a few injuries I stitched up and a broken leg." His face turned to one of concern. "let me see your ankle."

I sighed but stayed still for him to examine it. He looked up at me with a small smile before taking off my shoe so gently that I barely felt. He looked at it a bit before taking it in both hands and rotating it slowly. It was painful but it helped and soon enough it hurt less.

I smiled in thanks with he returned with a nod. He kissed it gently before putting my shoes back on and standing up.

"So what time does your shift finish?' I asked.

"In a hour," he said, tying my laces. "Can you save dinner for me?"

I smiled and shook my head before getting up and shifting Anthony onto my hip. "We'll wait for you." I touched his cheek and smiled. "As we always do."

He looked into my eyes and touched my cheek as I did his. I leaned into his touch and gazed back into his. "I don't deserve you, Bella."

Before I could rebuke otherwise, his lips were on mine. They moved with mine in such gentle passion and fluidity.

"Eww," Anthony whined in disgust, breaking our kiss.

Edward pulled away from me to mess up Anthony's even more than it was before. "Way to go kid," he said rolling his eyes but he chuckled.

Anthony grinned at his dad while Edward turned to kiss my cheek gently never taking his eyes off of Anthony who scrunched up his face in disgust at us. I giggled and blushed.

"I'll see you tonight, Bella," he whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

I blushed crimson and picked up Anthony. "Come on, little buddy."

"Bye Dad!" Anthony said before I took him out.

I picked up the girls at Esme and Carlisle's house and headed to Edward's house.

When I opened the door, Ella and Lizzy ran up to Lizzy's room to get markers to sign Anthony's cast as I helped him out with Maria the cooing baby on my hip blowing bubbles.

Anthony got his crotches out and began to hobble forward on his own but I stayed close by just in case.

As the girls giggled about what to write on Anthony's cast Anthony sat on the couch watching TV but laughing every once in a while at what the girls would say.

I smiled and put Maria in her playpen with her favourite toys while I went to the kitchen to start on the lasagne for dinner.

About an hour later, the lasagne was almost done and I heard the sound of tires on the asphalt. I smiled to myself as I finish buttering the garlic bread and setting the table.

I went back into the kitchen to put up my apron when I felt strong arms around my torso.

"Hello, my love," he murmured kissing my cheek.

"Good evening Edward," I smiled. "Dinner's ready."

"What are we having??"

"Lasagne with buttered garlic bread."

He groaned. "I love you Bella."

I giggled. "I love you too, Edward."

* * *

I laid silent in Edward's arms thinking, my back against his chest.

"Bella?" he murmured into my hair.

"Hmm??"

"What are you thinking, love?"

I hesitated in slight awkwardness. I shifted in his arms uncomfortably. "Nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Edward hinted.

I sighed and remained silent. I closed my eyes and soon heard Edward exhale sharply but remain quiet.

I was being stupid and stubborn, I know I could tell Edward anything…

"Edward…did you mean what you said?"

"What are you talking about?" he said in much confusion in his velvety voice.

"When you were on the phone with Esme," I whispered with my eyes still closed. "Did you mean what you said? Do you really think you want to marry me?"

He spun me around slowly to face me but my eyes remained closed. "Is that all your worried about?"

I nodded and felt his lips touch my eyelids making them open to meet his gaze.

He smiled. "Bella, I don't think I want to marry you."

My eyes watered and I looked down. "Oh…"

He chuckled. "Bella, I _**know **_I want to marry you."

My heart pounded in my ears as my breath hitched and I turned to look up at him. "Really, Edward?"

His eyes shone with joy, sincerity and assurance. "Really, Bella."

A watery smile spread across my face as I cried into his chest. He stroked my back soothingly, calming me. When my tears ceased, I laughed a little.

"Was that a proposal?" I asked still laughing.

He grinned and swiped my tears away. "But I didn't get down on one knee."

I rolled my eyes. "I'd rather you not, trust me"

He laughed. "I'm supposing I should pick the ring up at the Jeweller's."

I was about to rebuke but then I registered to his words. "Pick up? As in you have it already?"

He nodded and my jaw fell drastically and my eyes bulged out.

"I was actually thinking about getting it engraved this morning before you came."

"You had your head in your hands," I said remembering.

"Yes, because I was stressing if it would be a perfect fit or not and if you'd accept it." he explained.

"Edward I don't want you spending money on me for the millionth time," I complained.

"I didn't spend anything on it," he reassured me. "It's a hand me down."

I glared at him, not liking the sound of having a ring. "Edward…"

"Come on, Bella," he countered before touching my cheek gently making me lean into his touch. "You're the girl of my dreams and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He brought my hand to his lips to kiss it gently sending an electric current through my entire body. "And I want everyone to know that _**you're**_ the one I'm in love with. A ring is a public symbol of my love for you. Please, Bella." He used the advantage of his eyes to persuade me.

I groaned and sighed. "Fine."

His smile widened and his pulled me closer to kiss my cheek. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

I smiled at him and hugged him closer. "So wait," I said pulling away slightly. "Does this mean we're engaged?" I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my face.

"Yes. And you're my gorgeous fiancé," he said before catching my lips into a sweet loving kiss.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Thanks so much for the reviews on this story!!!! I have 92 reviews and so many favourites and story and author alerts**__. __**This is for you guys!! Thanks so much! Continue to R&R please…Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Oxoxoxox Bree**_


	13. Never Knew What Love Meant Til Now

**EPOV**

I looked at the box in my hands. The box held my future. My Bella.

I opened the box and smiled. They designed it perfectly. It looked gorgeous and unique although it was simple. Just like Bella.

I jumped into my Volvo and sped home before anyone woke up. I snuck in and threw my keys on the counter, taking out my jacket off.

There was a sound of breathing and I spun around quickly on my heel, the box in my hands.

"Oopsie!" my daughter giggled with Ella, who was blushing at being caught.

"Girls…" I sighed in relief. "What are doing up?"

"We wanted to make waffles for you and Mommy," Ella whispered, embarrassed.

They smiled evil grins at me. "Daddy…what were you doing outside?" Elizabeth asked.

I sighed and gestured for them to come over. "Well, girls…I'm going to ask Bella to marry me…be my wife."

The girls stared wide eyed at each other then at me, their jaws dropping. Loud squeals escaped their small mouths.

"Shhh!!" I hushed the girls. "Don't wake up Mommy and…"

Anthony sulked down then, rubbing his eyes. "Why are you screaming?"

Elizabeth whispered in his ear and he cheered then grinned the crooked grin he got from me.

"You guys want to see the ring?" I asked kneeling to their height.

They nodded vigorously. I opened the box to show them making the girls scream and Anthony's jaw drop.

The girls squealed again. "It's _so_ pretty!!!"

"Hush!" I silenced as their were footsteps running down the stairs.

"What's wrong? Why are you guys screaming?" Bella panicked, gasping.

She was in some old sweats and a worn tank top, barefooted. Her doe chocolate brown eyes were wide with panic and worry. Her hair was an adorable messy heap on her head, strands falling into her face and eyes. Her cheeks were flushed slightly. Her lips in a grimace while holding a still sound sleeping Maria on her hip. I smiled at how adorable she was.

Ella and Elizabeth turned to look at me as well as Anthony. Bella's eyes met mine with wide eyes before they travelled to where the kids were looking.

I looked down to see I was still holding the velvet black box, exposing the ring.

**BPOV**

My eyes fell to where the kid's eye were looking and my eyes widened even more. My throat felt thick and my gaze blurred with tears as I saw what was settled in that little black box.

Nestled inside the small black box was a immaculate two carat diamond with a slim platinum band and a delicate circular face. It was simple, yet gorgeous and stunning. It fitted my personality so well and the fact that it was old fashioned and belonged to his mother, Elizabeth Masen.

My breath comes out in gasps as I clutched my chest. I sobbed after I noticed him looking down to see he had the ring in his hands.

His head snapped up at me and his cheeks flushed a bit in embarrassment.

**EPOV**

There was a dead awkward silence that I felt like I had to break.

"Bella…" I started then a lump formed in my throat as the nerves hit me hard. I was doing it - I was proposing to the love of my life.

I walked up to her slowly never taking my eyes off of her deep doe brown eyes. Her whole body started to shake and tears fell sending alarm through my entire body and to my legs which sprinted me over to my love. I held her in my arms and crushed her into my chest.

"Bella, Oh Bella…what is it? What did I do?" I raced looking into her teary face. I stroked those tears and loose strands of her hair away from her eyes.

"N-n-no," she stuttered out. She pulled away to look up at me with teary eyes. "I-I wan--" she took a deep breath. "I want to marry you…Edward, I want to be your wife…" She looked up into my eyes that held so much love and compassion. A watery smile crossed her lips. "I want to be…Isabella Marie Masen Cullen."

My heart thudded loudly as I smiled at her, expressing all my happiness. "I never wanted my proposal to be like this but…I guess I can make it right now."

I kissed her forehead and knelt down on one knee and held the box up to her. "You are the girl I want to spend the rest of my existence. I love you with all my being and I need you in my future."

I took her small delicate left hand into mine and looked up to her smiling and crying face. I took the ring out of the box and put it before her wedding finger.

I looked straight into those eyes that looked into my naked soul as I spoke the words that flowed from my lips in melody, "Will you give me the honour of calling you my wife?"

She nodded and I slipped the ring onto her finger before picking her up and spinning her around. She giggled a little and when I stopped I leaned down to mould her sweet soft lips into mine with passion and love as the children cheered.

I pulled away leaving Bella a bit more breathless than me. I smiled down at her. She smiled back at me and whispered those beautiful words: "I love you, Edward.'

I buried my face into her soft brown curls. "As I love you Isabella Masen Cullen."


	14. Secrets Out

**BPOV**

Austin was gurgling in my arms while Rose put away all the baby presents. He smiled at me and started playing with my hair on my chest.

"Rose, he's adorable," I said smiling back at him.

She smiled and continued putting up boxes of presents. "He's cute but he eats like his father. But I'm guessing Emmett's kind of jealous of where he's getting his food from."

I grimaced. "That's gross, Rosalie."

She laughed. "Can you put Austin in his play pen and help me with this last box and with these Thank you notes?"

I put him down and helped to put up the box and helped her. While we were writing up the notes-she was on my left and e on the right- she spoke.

"So how's Edward and the kids?"

I smiled and blushed uncontrollably. "They're wonderful. Thank you."

She smiled at me. "He really loves you."

I blushed and looked down at my papers still writing, my left hand holding the pen skilfully so the words wouldn't sprawl all over the page.

"I wonder if-" Rosalie started before she gasped.

I looked up and my hand froze as it stopped writing. I looked into her face. "Rosalie, what is it? What's wrong?"

She stared wide eyed and then screamed.

"Rosalie! What's wrong?" I panicked.

Emmett ran downstairs. "Sweetheart! Are you ok?" He also panicked.

Rosalie stared and a smile crept to her face. "Bella, What is that on your finger?"

"My fin-?" I started, confused and then blushed in realization. "Oh, my ring."

"**THE** ring Bella! **THE** RING!" Rose screamed.

Emmett grinned. "He proposed?"

I nodded, still blushing.

"And you said yes?"

Rose slapped upside his head. "SHE HAS THE RING DOESN'T SHE?"

Let's just say…..the phone never got a rest after that.

A/N: Sorry for not writing in a long time! And this being a short chappie! But I'll try and do better..Also sorry for the double chappie J

XD 3


	15. Grandma's Coming To Town

_A/N: I'M SOOO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING GUYS! DON'T KILL ME! :P For this I'm updating a chapter for each story. Btw Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! 3_

**BPOV**

Alice spoke at a thousand mph. "Bella! We have much to do! We need to get the dress and catering and everything! Please tell me you've gotten out of bed. ISABELLA SWAN ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!"

I groaned and pulled the pillow off of my face. "Alice, we don't even have a date for the wedding yet! Chill."

Edward rolled onto his side and nuzzled my neck with his nose making me shiver slightly. "Is that even possible for her?" he mumbled wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey! I heard that!" Alice squeaked on the other line.

"You were supposed to. Now can you let us sleep pixie?" Edward said.

I thumped him. "Alice, we love you and you know that but we don't have to plan the wedding now. Okay?"

"Okay Bell." She sounded a little disappointed but she chirped up. "But I'm soooo planning this!"

"Of course you are Alice-you and Rose. Now can we sleep?"

"Sure! Byeeeee!" With a blown kiss she hung up.

As soon as I was ready to fall asleep again Maria started crying in her bedroom. I groaned.

Edward got out of bed and went to go get her I suppose. I got out of bed and went to go brush my teeth. This was already becoming routine. I smiled.

Maria's cooing alerted me and made me mood better. I went back into the bedroom to see Edward playing peek-a-boo with her.

I smiled. "Morning Mommy's baby."

Maria giggled and clapped making Edward and I smile. "You want me to take her so you can freshen up and I can make breakfast?"

Edward smiled. "If you're sure. And I'm making breakfast this morning." He walked over to me and pecked my cheek. "You get the kids and get them ready."

I smiled in relief and kissed him softly. "Thank you honey."

He smiled and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "No problem Mrs. Cullen," and with that he disappeared into the bathroom, leaving me blushing so hard I felt it on my ears.

Picking up Maria, I went to go bathe and change her before waking the other kids. I knocked on Anthony's door and entered to see him still asleep in his little car bed. I smiled and sat on the edge of his bed with Maria playing with the hair lying on my chest.

"Sweetheart?" I shook him a little bit and he stirred then rubbed his eyes to look at me.

"Mornin' Mommy." He said rubbing his eyes.

I smiled. "Honey we're going to have breakfast soon. Okay? Daddy's cooking today."

He nodded and stretched. "Mommy can I watch cartoons please? I cleaned my room yesterday."

I laughed and messed up his already messy hair. "Of course you can honey." I pecked him on the forehead and went to Elizabeth's. "Girls?" I asked knocking and entering.

They sat on the bed playing Barbie and smiled when they saw me. "Morning Mommy!" They sang in chorus.

I giggled. "Breakfast soon, ok girls?"

Ella smiled. "Okay Mommy."

Lizzy squealed. "Oh Mommy! Can we feed Tinkerbelle?"

"Sure girls. But wash your hands before you eat ok?"

They nodded and I left with Maria to find Edward working on breakfast.

While I washed the dishes my cell rang. "Edward could you get that for me love?"

He nodded and left the room to come back laughing on the phone with someone.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He just shook his head and handed the phone to me. "Hello?"

"Bella! I've missed you so much! Why haven't you returned any of my calls? And why didn't you tell me about Mr. Cullen?"

"MOM!" I squealed. "I'm so sorry Mom. I'm not living on our flat anymore."

"You're living with him?" her excited voice asked.

I blushed red. "Yes. And we….ohm…we're kinda getting married soon."

"WHAT! ISABELLA WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME! THAT'S IT! I'M GETTING THE FIRST FLIGHT THERE!"

I laughed while blushing. "Mom he just did it yesterday. Don't freak."

"My flight's at 4pm and landing at 6, sweetheart. I'll see you at the airport. Love you!"

"Love you too Mom." I hung up and shook my head in amazement at Edward's questioning look. "Mom's coming."


	16. Wedding Plans and Intimacy

_A/N: I am soooooo sorry school's a real pain but HAPPY SUMMER EVERYONE! That means I'll write guys so I hope you like it! _

I was suddenly being suffocated in a big bear hug with mom squealing in my ear. I winced and hugged back feebly. "Nice to see you too, Mom" I choked out.

She immediately let me go. "Oops," she blushed slightly. "Sorry honey. I just missed you so much."

Ella couldn't contain herself anymore. "NANA!" she squealed before jumping into her arms meeting her half way.

Renee swayed her back and forth kissing her cheeks. "Aww honey I missed you so much. And guess what? I got presents," she smiled while kissing sleeping Maria on the forehead.

Ella grinned at her as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek softly, making me get goose bumps. Renee didn't let this slip at all.

"Well you must be Edward," she grinned mischievously. "That man doting* my daughter."

Edward laughed the melody I loved so much. "That I am." He kissed the back of her hand making her blush.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you," she said in her 'I'm-totally-impressed voice'. "So who are these two angels here?" she asked smiling at Elizabeth and Anthony.

"Well this is Anthony," Edward introduced messing up Anthony's always messed up hair. "And this is Elizabeth. They're my kids. Say hi guys"

Anthony waved shyly, hiding behind his dad while Elizabeth stepped forward eagerly. "Hi I'm Lizzy!"

Renee smiled and hugged her. "Hello sweetheart. I'm Renee but you can call me Nana too ok? You too Anthony."

"So who's up for pizza tonight?" Edward asked as the kids screamed excitedly.

We went to Edward's parents' house and Renee met the other side of the family.

She met Alice…it wasn't a quiet day. Apparently they already arranged what the reception will look like then tried to get me to go wedding dress shopping with them. Thankfully, Edward saved me once again.

As night drew on, we made our way back to Edward's house and after Renee left for her hotel we were left alone in our – I mean Edward's bedroom. I laid my head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat, trying to will myself to sleep to no avail.

"Edward?" I asked, hoping he was still awake.

"Yes love?" he replied accompanied by him stroking my hair softly.

"Is this….our house now?"

"Well you are staying here more so I would guess so," he chuckled.

"No I mean…"

"Ahh," he said, understanding. "Would you like to move in with me?"

I blushed a bit but nodded. "I mean your house has more space and it doesn't make sense to be living in two different houses now that we're….engaged." The word made my heart flutter and melt.

There was a long pause.

"I have a feeling that's not the question you were original question you were going to ask, sweetheart?"

I didn't respond because of the awkwardness it might cause.

He sighed and rested his chin on my head and it stayed there. He was waiting.

I sighed. "Well I was thinking about…well we….we haven't really…" I sighed frustrated and bit my lip. "I mean we've been together for a while now…and we…"

He caught on. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to," he whispered stroking my arm making the goose bumps appear again, his voice normal like we weren't talking about out our sex life.

"Well I want to…but I wasn't-"

"Wait now?"

"No, not now exactly. I just-"

He kissed me but this kiss wasn't like the others. It was slow, tender and passionate. Our lips moved as one as we caressed each other's faces gently. When he pulled back, he pressed his forehead against mine and he whispered, "Don't worry love. When it happens it happens. I love you."

I smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too."

"Now get some sleep," he said stroking my hair and kissing my forehead. "We have a busy wedding planning day with Alice, Rose and your mom tomorrow."

I groaned. "Don't remind me."


	17. Baby Steps

_**A/N: Soooo I'm doing another chapter! Hope you're not mad at me but happy summer! **___

**BPOV**

I twirled in a beautiful wedding dress, staring at myself open mouthed. That wasn't me. It wasn't me in the reflection. I looked harder and noticed I wasn't kidding. The girl in the mirror had long strawberry blonde hair with the perfect hugs on her curves and the most stunning face, smiling brilliantly in a spectacular wedding dress. In the back ground, I noticed she was in my—Edward's bedroom. She turned around smiling to see Edward standing in the doorway smiling at her. My heart shattered and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Tanya," Edward said smiling. "You look beautiful as usual." He went over to her by the mirror and kissed her fully on the lips as my tears fell. "My love, my wife." All of a sudden, Ella, Anthony and Elizabeth ran in with huge smiles on their faces, Maria trailing behind them on her fours.

"Mommy!" They screamed as Edward wrapped her arms around her waist kissing her cheek.

"I love you Tanya."

I gasped and opened my eyes as hot tears rolled down my cheeks. Edward looked at me worried.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"E-Edward?" I blinked and looked back at him.

"Shh I'm here Bella," he cooed rocking me in his arms. "It was just a dream, love."

I sighed and closed my eyes. Soon I cried myself to sleep.

"Oh Bella, that looks amazing on you! It's perfect!" Alice squealed as I stared at myself in disbelief.

We were wedding dress shopping and I must have been to 20 stores and in 45 dresses before having a breakthrough like this. As corny as it sounds, this was the dress. It had silver fabric as the off the straps and had a neck lining that didn't expose too much cleavage. It was pure white with beautiful and simple with a simple decorative design as the straps came together under the bust. It was beautiful and definitely defined me. Alice was right. It was perfect. **(Picture on my profile)**

Renee was on the verge of tears and smiling hugely, holding Maria in her lap. "Baby you look fantastic."

I smiled at my reflection at the goddess smiling back at me. I was positive it was me this time. For once, I actually felt pretty. "Can you buy it while I change Alice?"

Alice nodded. "Of course! Just no tripping on the fabric to ruin it!" she warned.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not that much of a klutz Alice."

"Sure, Bella. Whatever you say," she said before leaving.

I carefully took off the dress and as soon as I pulled on my shirt and jeans I was pulled into a suffocating hug.

"Bella, I can't believe we're getting married!" she sniffed, drying her eyes. "It was just yesterday you just learned how to walk, toddling all over the house."

"Mom…" I said embarrassed and blushing red.

Thanks to her impeccable timing, Alice entered and took the dress and put it in its box. "Ready to pick up Edward, Bella?"

I nodded and picked up Maria who was cooing happily.

After dropping Renee off at her hotel, Alice and I headed off to the hospital. The head nurse smiled at us when we entered.

"Hello girl," she greeted with a smile. "And hello there, Maria."

We smiled and both said, "Hi Grace."

Maria clapped in my arms, "Gwace!"

Grace smiled at my baby before turning back to us. "Dr. Cullen is in his office so you're free to go in."

I nodded and smiled in thanks. Maria started to wiggle in my arms and when I tried to keep her up on my chest she just made her way down onto the floor before she started to crawl to Edward's office faster than I'd ever seen her crawl before and pushed the half open door

"Maria, baby, get off of the floor," I scorned her going to pick her up before she did something that made mine and Alice's eyes bug out.

Maria went onto her feet and stood up before waddling forward into Edward's office. "Dada!" she squealed before falling on her bum.

We ran to the room and saw Edward had the same expression as us but he was smiling. He moved out of his seat and bent beside his desk and held out his hand to her. "Come here baby. Daddy's right here," he encouraged her.

Maria got up again and took a few more steps before falling again. With a small huff she got up again and walked all the way to Edward.

Edward picked her up and kissed her cheeks then her nose. "Well done baby girl." He looked to us smiling. "She's been walking all day?"

I shook my head and stared at our baby girl. "I-I don't even know she could do that."

Alice beamed before continuing. "Edward, are you ready? We have to go wedding cake shopping now. We have an appointment in ten minutes."

Edward rolled his eyes at his sister before smiling. "I'm ready Alice," he assured her, picking up his leather bag with one hand while he held Maria on his hip. "How was the wedding dress shopping?"

I chuckled. "I found the perfect dress after hour of trying on millions of dresses, thanks to Alice."

"Hey, you can never be too sure. And if I didn't you would have never found your dress so you should be thanking me, Isabella," she said playfully glaring at me.

Edward laughed and kissed his sister's cheek sweetly. "Thank you Alice."

She grinned and beamed. "Anytime."

After class, I walked over to Edward's car with Ella and Elizabeth holding hands and skipping towards the car while Anthony just walked with me. When we got home, the kids rushed up to their rooms while I started to make dinner.

I felt Edward kiss my cheek and wrap an arm around my waist. I smiled and turned towards him after putting the spaghetti in the boiling water. Maria was having a nap on his shoulder peacefully.

"Bella?" his beautiful voice called.

"Yes?" I smiled while chopping some tomatoes.

"What was your nightmare about this morning?"

My smile fell and I gripped the counter. I sighed heavily. "Nothing. It was just a dream."

"Bella, it had to be something that really bothered you if you woke up crying."

I took a deep breath, knowing he wasn't going to give up. "I was trying on a wedding dress and when I looked in the mirror I saw…" I bit my lip nervously.

"You saw?" Edward said, trying to get me to continue.

"I saw…you with a gorgeous blonde named Tanya in my dress," my voice began to crack. "And the kids called her mommy and…you told her…you loved her." I couldn't help the tear that fell.

I felt his arms hug me to him. "Bella I will never love anyone the way I love you. What happened with me and Tanya is in the past, completely forgotten. She'll never take your place in our kids' and my heart. You are the one I want. No one else."

I looked up at him. "Are you sure, Edward?"

He leaned down to kiss my forehead." Positive, love. I love you."

I leaned back onto him. "I love you too."

**EPOV**

I smiled at Maria and blew raspberries on her little tummy after I finished changing her. In response, she gave me a little giggle. I picked up her purple onesie and dressed her before lying on my back on the bed and putting her to sit up on my chest. I bent my legs so she could lean back on them. I looked at my watched that read '11:57'.

"Dada," she cooed smiling and clapping happily.

I chuckled. "Hello Maria," I smiled before kissing her cheek. "You think Mommy will like this?" I asked her before going into my pocket and pulling out a necklace with a silver heart shaped locket that says 'Forever Yours' with the letters 'E&B' engraved at the back.

Maria grabbed for it and plays with it in her little chubby hands. She looked up at me with those innocent hazel eyes of hers and smiled. "Pweety Dada."

I laughed as I put it around her neck. "I thought you'd like it. You want to go give it to her for me sweetie?" I put her on the floor and she started crawling out of the room.

I waited for about ten minutes before Bella came in holding the necklace with a confused yet touched expression.

"Edward? What's this for?" my angel asked looking at me with those beautiful doe eyes of hers.

I smiled and got up to walk to her side. I gave her a sweet kiss before smiling at her. "Happy birthday, love."

**I hope you guys liked it! For the people who want to know where the drama comes in….I cant tell you! But it will I promise.**

**R&R please.**


	18. Bliss

_**A/N: Writing again! **____** Warning: Limey!**_

**BPOV**

**(A few days later)**

Alice paced back and forth screaming into the phone while Rose sat beside me, staring at her laptop in deep concentration, her thin rimmed square glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. I know it didn't sound like her but Rose did wear glasses went she reads; according to Emmett, her glasses on means that Rose is in serious mode. Hey, it is true to some extent because the only time she did where them we're when she felt she needed to see every little detail, every other time she wore contacts. Austin gurgled and watched his pixie aunt pace back and forth.

"Didn't you hear me the first time...No, that will not work…Well that's not my problem…I'm sorry but the customer comes first and this customer isn't very happy…Just do it…If you don't I'll just find someone else to…That's what I thought…We'll finish the arrangement tomorrow then," and with that she hung up the phone, grinning to herself satisfied.

"Never mess with the pixie," Emmett commented entering the room, his hair dishevelled. It was quite obvious he'd just woken up.

"Ain't that the truth," Alice beamed, nodding as I laughed.

Emmett walked over to Rose, pouting. "Rosie…"

"No right now Em," she said not looking at him. "I'm busy."

He pouted more. "So busy you can't even give your awesome husband that loves you very much a kiss?"

Rose rolled her eyes and kissed his forehead, still typing. "There." Before he could complain again, she interrupted him. "Emmett, don't you see the glasses on?"

He huffed and took Austin who was giggling happily. "Let's go, Aussie. We can go watch some wrestling."

Austin grinned and did a fist pump in the air. Alice then ran off, saying something about needing to talk to Esme, cell in hand.

I rolled my eyes. He's making more of himself. As if one Emmett wasn't enough.

I turned to her. "Rose?"

"Yeah Bells?" she answered, not looking at me.

I bit my lip and blushed a deep shade of red. "I…Um...I-Is it weird that Edward and I haven't…shown our love for each other?"

She smiled a bit. "But you do. Every time you two are together you guys hold hands and he kisses your hand. He's in love with you Bell."

I sighed. She didn't get it. "Um…I mean like…intimately, Rose…"

I saw the light switch flicker off in her head and she quickly turned to look at me. "Oh my goodness, you two haven't?"

I shook my head, looking at my hands.

"Do you want to?"

I nodded silently.

She smiled. "If you do, and I'm pretty sure he wants to as well, you can take try seducing him." She got a sinister glint in her eye.

I bit my lip harder and looked back at her. "I don't know how to do that exactly, Rose."

She laughed and patted my knee. "I know what will do the trick."

We went upstairs and she went to her and Emmett's room. She began sifting through a rack in her walk in closet. She smiled and turned it to me and when she did my eyes nearly fell out of my eye sockets. It was a silk dress that would probably come to my top thigh, lace trimming the ends. It had spaghetti straps and revealed a bit of the back and the sweetheart lining added more attention to the bust. She handed it to me after stuffing it neatly into a bag.

"Um…Rose?" I asked blushing at the bag itself.

"Don't worry, it _will_ work. 100% full proof. He won't be able to deny you."

I nodded, still tomato red. "Thanks Rose."

She smiled and nodded before heading back downstairs and resuming her work.

Alice came and sat beside me, her face splitting smile widening, apparently ignorant to the red still staining my cheeks. "So the catering's arranged. Rose's working on ordering the décor and making the invitations. The cake, dresses and tuxes have been bought, ironed and dry-cleaned. My mom already decided to the furniture —arches and such—so I think we're all set." She pulled out a clipboard and looked at it. "So I'm the maid of honour, Rose and Angela the bridesmaids and the boys accordingly. Anthony'll be the ring bearer, Ella and Lizzy the flower girls. And I think that's about it." She clicked something on her ear—apparently her Bluetooth— and began to talk to the florist.

I sighed and sunk back into the couch, playing with my locket. My birthday was earlier on that week and it was truly the best birthday I'd ever had in my life. Edward gave me that beautiful locket at exactly 12 am then later on in the day he took me to his parents' house saying that Alice wanted to do some wedding planning to find he actually planned a surprise party for me. I hated him. He knew I hated parties but seeing everyone's faces I couldn't deny them and I actually enjoyed myself. Days after that, it was wedding planning 101 and I was starting to wonder if it would ever end. My phone was never given a break. It had me wondering how much Alice's telephone bill was.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" my love's voice asked as I jumped in surprise. He wore a black long sleeved shirt that clung to his muscles, outlining all of his muscular perfection, a pair of faded blue jeans that hugged his thighs with casual loafers. He always managed to make every girl ogle.

I nodded and stood up, grabbing my bag. "Bye guys."

Rose smiled and waved at me but Alice was having none of that.

"Edward, where do you think you're taking her?" Alice demanded after telling the florist to hold.

"Home, Alice. She's obviously tired and needs rest."

"But we haven't finished planning yet!"

"Mary Alice…" He said in a stern voice I'd heard him use to Anthony once.

"Fine. But as soon as you go back to work tomorrow, we're continuing this."

I fought a groan and almost ran into Edward's arms. He took me into the car full of sleeping kids and soon enough he was speeding home.

After unloading the sleeping kids of ours and slipping my bag into the bathroom I usually used, we sat in the living room and watching _No Reservations_. I had my head on his shoulder, his arm around my waist as I curled into him and the other hand stroking my hair, occasionally kissing my head. Our silence was comfortable.

"How was wedding planning, love?" he asked, looking down at me as the credits rolled.

I groaned, "Tiring. So don't be surprised if I start to drive to Vegas with you."

He chuckled loudly. "Alice wouldn't like that."

I grumbled. "Damn pixie."

He laughed again. "The girls and Anthony met some friends from school at the zoo today. Their mom suggested that they should have a slumber party tomorrow night. The girls really want to go but I wanted to ask you first."

I smiled a bit. "Sure, I guess. It'll be nice for them to get acquainted with some other kids like them. We'll call to tell them in the morning."

Immediately, I remember what happened with Rose today and fought the blush creeping to my cheeks.

"Um…Edward?" I asked innocently, looking up at him

"Yes, love?"

"I want to relax in the bedroom. If you don't mind"

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Of course, I don't."

With that, we got up and made our way to the bathrooms. As soon as he disappeared into his bathroom, I ran to the shower, discarding all of my clothes. As the warm water flowed down my body, I was somewhat calmed. After washing my hair and doing the normal ritual and shaving one last time, I stepped out of the shower, feeling more collected. I dried myself and hair before stepping into the dress and zipping myself up. I applied a little of the body mist he said he loved a few weeks ago and some of flavoured lip balm. I brushed my hair out until it hung to my mid-back. When I finally pulled myself together and looked into the mirror, I got a confidence boost. I looked good…almost –dare I say it—actually kinda sexy. I made a mental note to Rose those new Jimmy Choos she had her eye on.

I took one more deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom.

Edward was standing by the dresser, only a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was standing in all different directions as he ran another towel through his hair, drying it. He looked even more gorgeous than usual.

"Bella—" he started, before looking up at me. His eyes bulged at me and his jaw became slack.

My confidence boosted a bit more and I smiled up at him, looking at him through my lashes. "Yes Edward?"

"I…um…you look…" he stuttered, staring at my body.

I smiled, more confident now. I walked over to him and stroked his hair out of his face. He looked back at me with misty, clouded emerald eyes. I went on the tip of my toes and leaned into his ear.

"Edward…I want you."

With those four words, he picked me up and placed me on the bed, kissing me hungrily, in a way he hadn't kissed me before sending flames all through my body. No more words were uttered as none were needed. We made love that night till the sun came up. Bliss.


	19. Haunted & The Incredible Force

**BPOV**

I was twirling in the most amazing dress I'd ever seen. I looked like a goddess, a person better suited to be at Edward's side, in my reflection I saw my eyes filled with tears of joy abou to be shed.

"Alice...Rose...Mom..." I said turning to thank them to meet something I'd pay anything not to ever again.

I met my groom and suddenly at our alter and as I looked up into his eyes I felt myself let out a loud scream of terror.

His grip tightened on me and shook me, grinning with bloodstained teeth. "Bella..."

I screamed and thrashed in his arms and that's when my eyes flew open, panting and cheeks hot with fresh tears.

"Hey, hey, I'm here," Edward said as he held me close as I cried.

I curled into him desperately needing him as I cried for almost a half hour before I spoke but he patiently waited. It took me a while to notice I was naked and so was he and try to recollect my thoughts. _No, I won't tell him about the dream tonight_, I thought to myself and forced a yawn and sniffed a bit.

"Sleep, love. You're safe in my arms."

And with that thought, I had a dreamless sleep.

**APOV**

I woke up in the middle of the night for some reason. Looking around, nothing was wrong but I couldn't put my finger on it. I sighed and noticed the window was open. I shrugged it off, mom probably opened it because it got hot is all. The temperatures have been unreasonably high.

Sweating.

Ick.

After further investigation, I did find I was a bit sticky in sweat that was quickly being cooled and drying. Before I could stop it, the thoughts began flowing.

About how everyone was happy and me, being me, was happy they were happy but was that true happiness? I sighed, knowing exactly what it was all going to boil down to. I wanted someone to love. I mean I wasn't one to want to fit in or anything. Please, I set my own trends. But this wasn't a fashion trend, I'd get over in a few weeks. I craved company of my own. That wasn't much to ask for.

A cool wind blew in and was comforted, settling back into bed on my side with a smile.

I won't be alone for much longer. I could feel it.

**EPOV**

To say I was worried about Bella would've been the understatement of the year. Especially because her screaming in her sleep had triggered Ella's screaming as soon as my head hit the pillow. Afraid to move to trigger Bella again, I froze. She came in running and crying and crawled into the bed.

I wiped away those tears and rocked her soothingly until she calmed down. My girls were breaking my heart.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?" I asked as her red puffy Bella eyes, looked up at me.

She sniffed and sobbed before holding me tightly. "Daddy came back."

I knew that Daddy wasn't me.

**?POV**

I paced the room anxiously, looking at the door frequently. He came in with the one who showed me everything I knew. But I wasn't happy with this because although she convinced me we were doing something good, I had this bad gut feeling- not that that's stopped me before- but still. And I didn't trust that guy anyways but I needed the money and work. And the weird part is that as sick and twisted as this plan might be or turn out, there was something pushing me to do it. Not any physical person but like some unknown force was drawing me nearer. I just hope that force didn't have it in for me.

He smiled widely. "We're ready."

"When?" I asked simply.

"A week or so. We strike on the 18th." He grinned. "Then I get everything back."

I grumbled under my breath and I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. We're doing the right thing," She told me.

I scoffed. "Then why do I have such a bad feeling about this?"

She looked me in the eye and I melted. "Have I ever lied to you? Exactly." Already knowing my answer.

I put my elbows on the table, palms down and looked up at him. "And the cash?"

"All yours once we're done." He reassured me.

I sat back and after a moment nodded. "The 18th it is."


End file.
